


Understanding

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kingdomhearts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobodies have to look out for one another because no one else will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valiance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Valiance).



> This is one of the many _Three Weeks for Dreamwidth: Kingdom Hearts Commentfic Fest_ stories that I ended up writing. The prompt was: _DiZ, poor misguided fool._ Cassandra Cassidy was kind enough to edit all the snippets I sent her way, but any remaining errors are mine.

“I think I pity him,” Naminé said, using a blue pencil to fill in some lines of the drawing she was creating. “Just a little.”

Riku instinctively looked in the direction of her voice, though the blindfold prevented him from physically seeing her. He knew whom she spoke of, DiZ having just left after hearing both of their reports on progress. The man had been harsh with his parting words, towards the girl in particular, calling her a witch and a fool.

At his silent request for elaboration, Naminé continued with, “His heart…it’s in the right place.”

“Right,” he said, acknowledging her words.

“I just…”

“It doesn’t matter what he says. So long as he does as he promised, then just keep doing what you’re doing. Our efforts will meet in the middle, somehow.”

She was quiet, contemplative, as she picked another pencil, this time using a light brown.

“You didn’t question my statement, like DiZ would have,” she pointed out, still looking at her work, still coloring.

“If a nobody like me can pity him, then so can you.”

-Fin-


End file.
